


daddy's girl

by dayqiow



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayqiow/pseuds/dayqiow
Summary: You go to help Bo handle a few things while Carly and Wade wait at the museum.  Instead of being his next victim, you manage to persuade him that you'll be more useful than a wax figure.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	daddy's girl

**Author's Note:**

> for anna.
> 
> i do take requests. 
> 
> smashflower on tumblr and @/bosincIair on twitter.

The first thing that runs through your mind is ‘wow, his eyes are so blue’. Like the sky, so clear and so . . .sad. The second thing that hits you like a train is ‘you just walked into a fucking funeral’. Wade’s soft apology doesn’t feel like enough, and the three of you are quickly making your way out of the church, your hands covering your face in embarrassment. “We just walked in on a funeral––oh my god, we just––“, and the sounds of Carly and Wade bickering were quickly drowned out from the loud creak of the church doors opening. Blue eyes. Pretty blue eyes gazing over all of you with annoyance lingering in them. Completely understandable, considering you’d interrupted a ( funeral ). Silence overtook you for the time-being––it’d never been a skill set of yours, meeting new people and being able to start a conversation at first, especially if they were attractive. And Bo was incredibly so. It wasn’t a surprise when he snapped at Wade, or when he gave a glance towards Carly that lingered for a moment too long. Not one look towards you, but perhaps it was due to how you were cowering besides Wade. 

The sound of footsteps walking away from them and the church door closing wasn’t a surprise, and a sigh left your lips. “We can try to find the guy that drove us h––“, and the sentence faded when the door opened again, and the man, ( Bo ) was stepping out of the church, letting a smile form on his lips as he apologized profusely, and your heart leaped in your chest at how genuine he seemed, how sweet those dimples were. . .even if it was directed towards Carly. It was ridiculous how fast you were melting, and the color to your cheeks only grew darker when you looked up again to notice Wade had stepped out of the way, and a set of blue eyes were focused on you. Carly’s gaze shifted from Bo towards you a couple of times, and you mentally screamed at the amused gaze on her face. “Thank you for your help, then.” You said after a moment of silence, raising a hand to brush a loose strand of hair from your eyes, and his smile only grew wider. 

“I don’t think I got your name, darlin’.” Oh, his attention is focused only on you now, and your knees feel as if they are melting. “Oh, I’m Wade.” You tilt your head back to give the taller man an unamused look, and it seemed Bo had the same expression on his face. “(y/n).” You finally said, and offer a hand out for him to shake. Once his calloused hand meets your own, the touch lingers––“I gotta few things to handle before I can head home, it’ll be about 30. You wanna come and help me out there, sugar?” Before Wade could offer up any complaints, before Carly could make a comment, you were nodding your head without any hesitation. 

He was a stranger, he could be some type of killer, but. . .those pretty blue eyes. 

“We’ll see you guys in a little bit.” You said, and it wasn’t long until you got into the situation that you were in.

Tape ripping into your wrists, into your ankles, and those pretty blue eyes staring angrily into your soul. “Look at you.” He drawled out, index finger tracing along the tape that covered your ears, eyes following a stray tear that fell down your cheek. “Vincent’s gonna make you real pretty.” He drawled out, and that accent would have left you melting. . .if you weren’t scared, if you weren’t so fucking furious at him and at yourself. How could you let yourself be put in such a situation? Muffled shouting was all you could manage, and the condensing kiss to your forehead had you faltering, jerking your head back to enforce eye contact . . .and the man above you froze. Bo was quiet for a moment, his thumb moving to trace along your cheekbone, and you shivered when you saw a dark bruise forming along his cheek. “You know the last time someone got a hit on me? Ain’t had a fuckin’ mark left on me in a long time.” Your eyes flickered up and down the man, and slowed to a stop on his scars, the ones that lurked along his wrist. “Eyes up here.” It was an order, and you complied quickly. “That’s a good girl.” And you were a good girl, weren’t you? “You gonna scream if I take this tape off that pretty mouth?” A pause, and then you shook your head. 

The sting of the tape being pulled off was nothing compared to how it was digging into your wrists, but you know that there wasn't a chance in his taking that off, not yet. A shaky breath, and you bit your lip to keep the cries you want to let out from slipping. "Who taught you how to throw a punch?" He questioned, and his thumb swiped along your lower lip. "Older brother taught me." You whispered, and took in another deep breath. "Don't ask me questions you don't want t'know the answers to, (y/n)." Your name shouldn't sound so good on his lips, it really shouldn't. "The one good looking guy in days we run into, and he turns out to be a lunatic." The noise that falls from Bo's lips is borderline offensive. "I ain't a fuckin' lunatic, you little bitch. You don't know a damn thing about me." Your eyes flickered down to his scars again, the ones that wrapped around his wrist like a ribbon, and you felt a pain in your chest. "You don't get to ask about'em." His voice ( almost ) sounded pained, almost. You were grateful that his fingers were still caressing over your cheek, it gave you enough access to brush your lips against his wrist, against the scars that kiss the skin. Time seemed to freeze, and his hand nearly jolted back from you, as if you'd shocked him. A pause, and then he's moving his hand closer to yours, almost as if in invitation. 

You can take a hint, and you press your lips to his wrist once again––over and over again. 

"They ain't never stopped hurtin' before, not like this."

There was a moment of hesitation on your part now, before your lips parted and the tip of your tongue trailed out along one of the scars that lingered along his wrist, and his brain seemed to malfunction, a soft noise falling from him. 

"Damn you, baby girl." He drawled out, and his eyes drifted up and down your body before he tugged his wrist out of your grasp, choosing to lean in and press your lips together. You shouldn't want this, shouldn't want him, but those eyes, those ( lips ). . .and the wetness growing in-between your legs told a completely different story, and you found yourself kissing him back, melting into his embrace. It was hot, it was wet, and it was addictive. 

"Bo-", you whined out against him, displeased that you couldn't reach out to touch him, couldn't wrap your legs around him. 

"Nah, baby girl. You're gonna be my good girl, right? Gotta be real good for daddy, and he'll give you a reward." Daddy. If you weren't wet before, there was no way in hell that you could stop it now, and you nodded your head rapidly. "Okay, daddy." His pleased expression hit you hard. You were doing ( good ), he ( enjoyed ) it. Perhaps he wouldn't kill you, perhaps it would end up. . .in another. Any thoughts vanished from your mind as those steady hands trailed down your body, and one reached out to grasp a knife from the table beside him. Your blood ran cold, even as he only used it to cut the fabric of your shirts from the middle, spreading out out and then stepping back to analyze his work. "Damn, baby girl." His knife slit open the clasp of your bra, and you couldn't fight back the annoyed huff, and he stilled. "Calm down, baby. I'll get you a new one if you're real sweet to me." 

You could be sweet, couldn't you?

The noise you let out when he took hold of one of your breasts and squeezed was apparently sweet enough in his opinion, and those calloused fingers took hold of a nipple and pinched, an attempt to get more noises out of you. And boy, did it work. His free hand drifted down to unbutton your jeans, tugging down the zipper with ease. His mouth latched onto one of your nipples so both hands could work on tugging down his jeans, and you let out a sharp breath. "Bo, bo, b-", a slap to your right cheek took away from your pleasure, and tears stung your eyes. "What do you call me?" His eyes were narrowed, and your pants were being pulled down as far as they could go until the tape stopped them. "Daddy." It was whispered, and you were rewarded with a calloused hand slipping into your underwear and pressing firmly against your soaked lips. The noise you made was angelic in his opinion, and he curled his hand slightly, just enough so a finger could make it's way inside of you. "I'm gonna treat myself real good with you. Bet you taste so fuckin' good, gonna be so sweet for me." That one finger became two, and he curled them just right until you were arching your back, desperate to grind down onto his touch. "I'm gonna get my taste, and then I gotta go take care of your friends. Make this good for me an' I might just keep you around." 

Carly. Wade.   
It's been longer than thirty minutes. Would they be looking for you? Or did everyone just forget about you all over again? That wouldn't be surprising, would it?

The wet heat that pressed to your core caused you to violently jerk up, and you raised your head again to find Bo's face in-between your legs, hands gripping your thighs, blue eyes staring into your fucking soul. His tongue was as violent as he was as a person, attacking you from every angle, diving inside with no warning and all you could do was try to squeeze your thighs against him, try to break your hands free ( oh, how they ached to tangle in his hair ). "Daddy, d-daddy, ( please )!" 

Fuck, fuck, ( fuck )!

His mouth latched around your clit, and he sucked almost violently, and the scream you released echoed throughout the small room, body violently convulsing through the aftermath of your orgasm, and he didn't fucking stop, wouldn't fucking stop. "Baby, bab––daddy, ( please )!" It was too soon, too fucking soon, and yet it was happening again, another orgasm far too quickly and you were borderline pain and pleasure, tears slowly beginning to fall down your cheeks again. Another shudder, and when he pulled away, you felt like you could come again just from looking at him; his hair was wild, his mouth was soaked ( you, he's wet because of you ), and those eyes were wild. "I knew you'd be sweet as sugar, (y/n)." He murmured, pressing a kiss to your thigh, and fell silent for a moment, giving you time to catch your breath. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he made his way back up your body again, pressing soft kisses to the flesh before his lips mets your; it wasn't like the previous kiss. It was softer, warmer. . .and you couldn't resist the urge to kiss him back, no matter how exhausted you were feeling. . .but your curiosity was peaked by the thick hardness that was pressed up against your thigh, and another moan fell out of you. "No matter how much I wanna watch you bounce on my cock, or even wrap those pretty lips around me, I gotta go take care of your friends."

Kill them.   
He was going to go and kill your friends.  
In all honesty, you were too blissed out to even give a fuck. 

"I'll be back for you." A promise, and he's pulling one of his other shirts from the shelf and covering it over your body, letting his eyes trail over you once again before making his way to the door. His eyes narrowed, and there's a certain darkness to his smile as he locks the door. What do we say, (y/n)?"

You were almost asleep, so so close, but before you could fade into the darkness, you uttered a soft––

"Thank you, daddy."


End file.
